Ode to Jacob
by Kuu-chan07
Summary: Jacob ran away because Bella married Edward. What he did was an unforgivable act in the pack world. You decide if this is going to stay a oneshot or continue one as a Jacob/OC story


A/N All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I however I own all of the original characters that may or may not end up in this story.

Chapter one

Prologue: What's a little more pain…

Jacob ran through the night the cool air cutting across his face. It was three in the morning and the moon hung high in the sky, a beacon of light that simply called to his very being. The trees came in a blur as his paws brushed over the snow at a godly speed. His lungs burned and his paws ached, but the physical pain helped dull the emotional. It had been two weeks since he had left. Oh how he hated vampires at this very moment! The need to rip something to shreds ran deep in his blood. His mouth began salivating just thinking about it, and his claws ached to rip through their cold hard flesh. The worst part was the longer Jacob stayed phased, the harder it was to turn back. The primal part was taking over him. The wolf's instincts fully becoming his own it took him almost two hours to finally get back into his skin. 'Bella…' She was everything to him. Everything seemed to be more real when she was around, like he mattered more than just simply existing in the world. He was sure that she was going to be his imprint. The one person that was so perfect him that she felt like she was designed just for him. Now it felt like she was just designed to torture him. He wasn't enough for her though. He had tried and failed. Now in the wolf's body he felt like he could be himself. She no longer existed now, and neither did he, for now. The first day he left he simply ran until he was numb from exhaustion, by the third day he had made it to the Canadian border. Canada, it was white with snow and cold….like a vampire. No matter where he ran he couldn't get those disgusting creatures out of his mind. Their hard cold skin, he longed to crush it with his teeth. For this reason alone Jacob had stayed in Canada for a whole week. Because if he didn't he would go back and kill every vampire that resided in Forks, and that would mean killing Bella. It was because of these damned creatures that Bella no longer existed. The night helped to calm him from his latest vampire craving. God, he loved the night. If it wasn't for the night Jacob would have gone insane a long time ago. Even before he had first phased he had felt a very strong connection with the night. The moon helped to give him a motherly comfort that he had lacked growing up. There were nights when he couldn't sleep and he remembered just staring at the moon. His running came to a halt as the woods ended at a stream. Tilting his head up the young wolf let out a howl like no other. A howl that revealed the broken heart of the creature it belonged to. A howl that let every creature in the woods know not to come out until the creature was either gone or dead. A howl that could mean two things: either Jacob had given up, or he had just begun to fight. With his mind made up the wolf gave one last glace to his artificial mother and once again began his race. What Jacob did to his pack was deemed unforgivable. Leaving a pack meant you were dead to it. He wouldn't blame any of them if they didn't accept him back. There was no way that he would ever be the same Jacob that they knew anyways. It might even be better if he didn't go back, but he had to at least try. If they didn't accept him back then he would just let everything that remained go…his heart died with Bella. He would rather feel the pain then try to convince her to love him any longer. Though he was breaking the promise to never keep trying to make her love him, he didn't think she would really care now that she no longer had a working heart. The wolf smirked at that thought. He finally felt free, for the first time since this whole thing had happened. He would willingly take the pack's punishment, if only to receive their forgiveness. So with that, he headed back into the direction of Washington, of La Push, his home. Jacob had nothing to lose now…so why not cause a little trouble before he went back. Go out with a bang! Besides…what's a little more pain…

A/N: This story has been sitting with me for a while and I just recently discovered it again. As the title says this is an Ode to Jacob. He is my favorite character and not just because Taylor Lautner plays him in the movie, although that is a big bonus. When I first read Jacobs running away scene I felt like there was more to the story then had been written. I felt like there needed to be a deeper level to Jacob. So I am currently letting you the reader decide on whether or not you want me to continue on with this story, because I honestly don't know how well this chapter will be perceived. If you do like it let me know in a review. I have some of the story written down so far and plenty of ideas to write up to make this a pretty good size story.


End file.
